South Africa
South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa (Afrikaans: Republiek van Suid-Afrika, Zulu: iRiphabliki yaseNingizimu Afrika, Xhosa: iRiphabliki yaseMzantsi Afrika, Tsonga: Riphabliki yaAfrika Dzonga, Northern Sotho and Southern Sotho: Rephaboliki ya Afrika Borwa, Tswana: Rephaboliki ya Aforika Borwa, Ndebele: IRiphabliki yeSewula Afrika, Swati: IRiphabhulikhi yeNingizimu Afrika, Venda: Riphabuliki ya Afurika Tshipembe), is a country located at the southern tip of the African continent. To the north lie the neighbouring countries of Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland; while Lesotho is an enclave surrounded by South African territory. History South Africa has experienced a different history from other nations in Africa as a result of early immigration from Europe and the strategic importance of the Cape Sea Route. European immigration started shortly after the Dutch East India Company founded a station at (what was to become) Cape Town in 1652. The closure of the Suez Canal during the Six Day War exemplifies its significance. The country's relatively developed infrastructure made its mineral wealth available and important to Western interests, particularly throughout the late nineteenth century; then, with international competition and rivalry during the Cold War. South Africa is an ethnically diverse nation with the largest white, Indian, and racially-mixed communities in Africa. Black South Africans, who speak nine officially-recognized languages and many more dialects, account for slightly less than 80% of the population. GDI's Reign When GDI was officially estabilished, the Republic of South Africa was estabilished as a major GDI member country and a part of the United Nations. First Tiberium War In the First Tiberium War, South Africa, like the entire continent was one of the biggest warzones in the struggle between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod. A skilled Nod commander led a series of decisive victories against the GDI, including the destruction of GDI's Mammoth tank prototype and its research facility, as well as assassinating Doctor Wong Hu Chan, head of the ion cannon project. Finally, South Africa fell after a swift attack on the main GDI military bases in the region. However, with the apparent death of Kane, the Nod forces fractured and this allowed GDI to eventually reclaim South Africa. Second Tiberium War In the Second Tiberium War, the country fell once again to the Brotherhood of Nod, as it regained its power and launched a massive assault against GDI. However, due to skill and tenacity of GDI commanders, after the initial attack, the Initiative was able to gradually take back the country and remove the Nod presence. Following the war, GDI has estabilished their ion cannon network research and development center in Johannesburg. In 2046, the location was raided by Nod forces under LEGION's control to procure the plans of the orbital defence matrix. Third Tiberium War & Invasion of Earth However, South Africa, now classified as a Blue Zone, came under the attack of Nod once again in the opening stages of the Third Tiberium War, as well as with the invasion of the Scrin. Category: Countries Category: GDI Countries